Zaginiona wyspa
UWAGA ! OPOWIEŚĆ JEST WZOROWANA NA TAKIEJ JEDNEJ NIEISTNIEJĄCEJ JUŻ SERII FABULARNEJ Z MINECRAFTA. OPOWIADANIE TO DEDYKUJĘ WŁAŚNIE TAMTEJ SERII... Prolog MIEJSCE - SAN FRANCISCO - ROK 1969. Była spokojna, wiosenna noc. Miasto powoli zapadało w sen. Ten spokój jednak został przerwany przez świeżą ucieczkę samochodową dwóch ludzi z więzienia - Johniego "Saretha" i Billego "Phantasma" - dwóch dobrych kumpli skazanych na wiele lat więzienia za (nieudany zresztą) napad na bank. To, jak uciekli i zdobyli przebranie, sprzęt oraz auto nie będę opisywał, bo to był plan dokładnie rozporządzany przez parę dni. Prawdziwa przygoda zacznie się niedługo. Opiszę jedynie wygląd i sprzęt przyszłych rozbitków - obaj mieli takie same ubranie - buty robocze, dżinsy z szelkami, białe koszulki, skórzane rękawiczki i skórzane kurtki w dwóch różnych kolorach - Sareth miał czerwoną, a Phantasm niebieską. Sareth był brunetem, a Phatntasm czarnowłosym analfabetą. Obaj byli przygotowani na ucieczkę łodzią, gdyż zabrali ze sobą zapas jedzenia, który starczyłby na tydzień. Łodzią, gdyż chcieli uciec gdzieś w dal Oceanu Spokojnego, jak najdalej od zachodniego wybrzeża USA. Dojechali do publicznego portu. Policja była tuż za nimi. Bohaterowie byli jednak przygotowani i wcześniej "pożyczyli" od jednego z przebywających w porcie ludzi klucze do łódki na silnik motorowy. Co prawda nie był to najwyższej klasy transport, ale musieli stamtąd uciekać. Wskoczyli do łodzi, odpalili i w te pędy wypłynęli z portu. Phantasm zdążył jeszcze ostrzegawczo wystrzelić w stronę pościgu ostatnią kulą z rewolweru, który zabrał z biura dowodów w więzieniu, z którego właśnie uciekli. Bądź co bądź podczas ucieczki nikogo nie zabili i chcieli, by tak zostało. Rewolwer bez amunicji by się nie przydał, więc go wyrzucił do wody. Tymczasem policja próbowała odpalić choć jedną z łodzi, by gonić uciekinierów, lecz gdy w końcu już im się udało, John i Billy byli już daleko od brzegu. Obaj przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, ile im zajmie dni, nim w końcu dotrą do jakiejkolwiek wyspy, lecz nie chcieli też wracać do brzegu. Musieli więc płynąć przed siebie. Ląd na horyzoncie Minął tydzień. Zapasy jedzenia były na wyczerpaniu, a brzegu choć małej wysepki nie było widać. Być może dlatego, iż była noc...bardzo mglista noc, tak, że Sareth i Phantasm ledwo co widzieli na odległość 10 metrów. - Wiesz Sareth, tracę nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek dotrzemy do brzegu. Jeśli nie brak jedzenia, to jakiś sztorm lub choroby morskie nas zabiją... - Nie mów tak. Jesteśmy tak daleko od Stanów, że na pewno coś znajdziemy. I to daję głowę, jeszcze tej nocy ! Nawet, jeśli będzie to statek handlowy płynący z Azji. - Nie wiem, czy to pora na żarty... W tym momencie Sareth dostrzegł za Phantasmem kształt...To był brzeg ! Brzeg wyspy ! - Patrz stary ! (Krzyczał Sareth) - Wyspa ! Cholerna wyspa ! Smutek z twarzy Phantasma zniknął błyskawicznie. Obaj byli bardzo ucieszeni. 7 Dni płynięcia przed siebie nie poszło na marne. Dobili do brzegu, wysiedli z łodzi, niemalże całując ląd (i prostując kości - od wielu godzin nie wstawali)...I się zdziwili. Zaraz obok miejsca ich lądowania znajdowała się inna łódź. Nie taka tubylcza ze słomy, ale taka cywilizowana, jak ze stanów...Być może dlatego, iż łódź miała oznaczenia USA. - (Phantasm) Co to za łódź ? - Nie wiem stary, ale coś już czuję, że na wyspie nie jesteśmy sami... - Jeszcze tego nie wiemy. To się zresztą okaże. Może to jacyś rozbitkowie. - Oby, kim kolwiek są, byli przyjaźni. Tym czasem pomóż mi przeszukać tę łódź. W opuszczonej łódce znaleźli skrzynię, a w niej parę desek, gwoździ i młotek. Nieco się zdziwili, bo prawdziwy rozbitek nie zostawiłby nawet zardzewiałego śrubokrętu na miejscu lądowania na obcej wyspie, ale jak kto woli, lepiej dla innych. Przyjaciele wzięli rzeczy z łodzi i poszli w głąb lądu. Wyspa nie była tropikalna, ale raczej leśna, pełna małych dolin, małych gór i z ogólnie klimatem pasującym bardziej do Europy, niż wyspy na Oceanie Spokojnym. Nie mogli jednak dłużej się przyglądać dziwnemu terenowi, gdyż mglista noc skutecznie przysłaniała teren. Jeszcze by też jakiś dziki zwierz się na nich rzuci, więc trzeba było prędko znaleść kryjówkę. Tak się rozglądając, usłyszeli dochodzące z jaskini obok dziwne odgłosy. Nawet się nie obejrzeli, a z ciemnej nory wyszedł na nich...No właśnie, kto ? Wyglądał jak człowiek, ale miał zieloną skórę. Dziwny mężczyzna odziany w jakieś szmaty przypominał jakby zahipnotyzowanego. Obaj przyjaciele nie mieli jednak szansy się z nim bliżej poznać, gdyż dziwak nagle rzucił się do gardła Sarethowi. Johny, próbując odepchnąć napastnika, krzyczał do kumpla - "Billy ! Zrób coś z tym wariatem ! Szybko !". Phantasm miał w dłoni siekierę, lecz nie chciał krzywdzić napastnika. Musiał jednak to zrobić, gdy obcy zaczął wgryzać się w bark Saretha. Phantasm zamachnął się i wbił siekierę prosto w głowę szaleńca. Napastnik padł bezwładnie na ziemię. Sareth przykrył bandażem ranę i spojrzał na kumpla, który rozpaczał: - Zabiłem go...ZABIŁEM GO, SARETH ! Mam krew na rękach ! To prawda, nigdy nikogo nie zabili ani nigdy nie widzieli trupa, więc "pierwsza krew" odcisnęła ślad na ich psychice. Sareth jako pierwszy doszedł do siebie i zaczął uspokajać Phantasma jak mógł. Gdy obaj byli już ogarnięci, musieli się zastanowić nad martwym agresorem. Jego obecność wskazywała, że jednak nie są na wyspie sami. Jednocześnie się więc zastanawiali, dlaczego był agresywny wobec nich. I dlaczego wyglądał jak...zombie. Nad tym jednak też nie mogli się zastanawiać, gdyż zaraz obok nich w ziemię wbiła się strzała z łuku. A więc tych szaleńców musiało być więcej. Phantasm wyjął z głowy trupa siekierę, a Sareth wyjął maczetę i obaj pobiegli przed siebie, byle jak najdalej od rosnącego gradu strzał wystrzeliwanych zza wzgórza. Gdy się zmęczyli, spostrzegli, że przestali być ścigani. To pozwoliło im ogarnąć, gdzie się właśnie znaleźli. Gdyby zrobić mapę ich obecnej lokalizacji, wyglądałoby to tak - na południe i na zachód od nich znajdowały się wzgórza i pagórki z paroma jaskiniami i dziurami. Na północy była stroma i dość wysoka góra, zaś na wschodzie była malutka cieśnina dzieląca sąsiednią górę. Przy tej właśnie górce na południowym wschodzie znajdował się zagajnik, który wydawał się doskonała kryjówką przed nieznanymi bohaterom psychopatami, których mieli okazję już spotkać na tej dziwnej wyspie. Udali się więc w stronę małego lasku. Teren pod lasem był nieco stromy, acz na końcu zagajnika wbita w górę znajdowała się niewielka jaskinia wiodąca w dół, gdzie się kończyła po parunastu metrach. Drzewa zapewniały świetną osłonę i kryjówkę przed "tutejszymi", jak John i Billy ustalili jako tymczasową nazwę agresywnych mieszkańców wyspy. Mieli przy sobie trochę pochodni, zapalniczkę do ich zapalenia, a nawet kilof do ewentualnego rozkopywania terenu. Sareth poszedł na zwiad do nory. Mimo, iż jaskinia (a może właściwie dziura?) nie była głęboka, to trzeba było przyznać - było w cholerę ciemno. Na górze dziura składała się z ziemi, lecz dno było już z litej skały. Sareth powiedział głośno do przyjaciela, że to miejsce nada się do zamieszkania. Phantasm bał się jednak zejść, więc Johny chciał go sprowadzić trochę przy użyciu siły. Jednak gdy chciał wyjść, on i Bill usłyszeli dziwne wycie dochodzące z okolic jaskini. Brzmiało, jakby ktoś krzyczał przez knebel. Nasilało się, kiedy Sareth chciał wyjść z jaskini. Obaj kumple bardzo się bali dowiedzieć tego, co to mogło być. Sareth krzyczał - Ja stąd nie wyjdę !. Zaś Phantasm - Nie zajrzę za to drzewo !. W końcu jednak uzgodnili się, że Sareth ma w pędzie wybiec z jaskini, a Phantasm ma czekać na źródło dziwnych dźwięków z siekierą w łapie. Sareth dał znak Billowi i zaczął biec w stronę kumpla (a co za tym idzie - wyjścia z nory). Johny przez około półtorej sekundy widział, jak pewna mina jego kumpla zmienia się na przerażoną. W tym też momencie nastąpił wybuch znad jaskini. Dach dziury, parę drzew i teren przed jaskinią uległy uszkodzeniu, zaś obaj kumple zostali chwilowo ogłuszeni. Gdy doszli do siebie, Sareth pomógł ciężej rannemu przyjacielowi dostać się do jaskini, gdzie John rozstawił pochodnie i zaczęli sobie tłumaczyć to, co się właśnie stało: - (Sareth) Stary, co to na Boga było ?! Widziałeś to coś, więc teraz mi to wytłumacz ! - Nie wiem, jak to opisać. Był to jeden z tych porąbów, z tym, że miał knebel w ustach, detonator w dłoni i właśnie... - Co właśnie ? Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że... - Tak, kamikadze. Cholerny kamikadze. Gość miał tors niemal oblepiony ładunkami wybuchowymi. Aż się dziwię, że to przeżyłem... - Jeszcze do tego wrócimy. Tymczasem ja wyjdę na kolejne oględziny, a ty masz nasze zapasy. Opatrz sobie rany, zjedz befsztyk i wypij to mleko. Zaraz wracam. Sareth wyszedł z kilofem na oględziny terenu. Szybko zmienił zdanie, gdy zobaczył przed zagajnikiem patrol tych szaleńców. Było ich tak z 12'tu. Wszyscy uzbrojeni albo w łuki, albo w naostrzone patyki mające przypominać dzidy. Zdawało się, że chcieli wejść za bohaterami do zagajnika. Gdyby to zrobili, obaj kumple byliby martwi. Lecz "tutejsi" musieli nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że swoją zwierzynę mają tuż pod nosem, gdyż ominęli zagajnik, przeszli przez cieśninę górską i zniknęli we mgle. Dało to znać Sarethowi, że są bezpieczni i może iść szukać surowców i pożywienia. Ale co tu szukać w takich ciemnościach i mgle ? Sareth wykopał ledwie parę kawałków kamieni sprzed jakiejś jaskini, nim zrozumiał, iż lepiej będzie wrócić do kopania jutro. Odszedł od zagajnika na 50 metrów, i w tym czasie w drodze powrotnej napotkał krowę. Nieco dziwił go fakt występowania tego typu zwierzęcia na tej wyspie, ale może to było zbiegłe zwierzę domowe "tutejszych". Jako, iż zabrał se sobą wiadro, nie zaszkodziło wziąć od zwierzęcia trochę mleka. I, na nieszczęście dla krowy, też mięsa. Gdy Sareth wrócił do jaskini, spostrzegł, że uszkodzone przez kamikadze wejście do nory zostało zabudowane ziemią i deskami oraz zostały dobudowane kiepskie i dziurawe, ale jednak - drzwi. Johny wszedł do "domu" i przywitał go Phantsam w pełni sił: - (Sareth) Widzę, że jesteś już na siłach. - A jakże. Zobacz, jaki ja jestem szybki - w czasie, gdy cię nie było, zdążyłem opatrzyć rany, urządzić wnętrze i zabudować "dom' na zewnątrz. W przyszłości może nawet urządzimy tu farmę. - Nie bajuj tak. Zjadłeś coś w ogóle ? Bo zostaw też coś dla mnie, nic nie jadłem przez całą noc. - Spoko, częstuj się mięsem, chlebem, wodą i mlekiem. Po pożywnej kolacji (kolacja w środku nocy, kto to widział) obaj bohaterowie zabezpieczyli drzwi do nory i kładli się do snu. Choć trudno jest spać na twardej kamiennej podłodze, Sarethowi i Phantasmowi nie chciało się wychodzić na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co umiliło by im sen. Zresztą i tak byli bardzo zmęczeni. Omawianiem pochodzenia, genezy i innych pierdół agresywnych mieszkańców lądu zostawili na jutro. Obaj szybko zasnęli, kończąc swą pierwszą noc na nieznanej wyspie. Sekrety Mimo niewygodnego "łoża" Bohaterom smacznie się spało. Gdy się obudzili, zaczęli rozmyślać nad wczorajszymi wydarzeniami: - (Sareth) No dobra, czas pomyśleć nad "tożsamością" "tutejszych". Masz co do nich jakieś pomysły ? - Albo to są rdzenni mieszkańcy wyspy, albo są to rozbitkowie, którzy po straceniu kontaktu ze światem oszalali. - Jedno jest pewne - nie są tacy głupi. Sam widziałem wczoraj w nocy ich złożony patrol. Po za tym umieli korzystać z łuków, więc nie mamy do czynienia z idiotami. Nadal jednak pozostaje pytanie, kim są i dlaczego nas atakują. - Tego może się dowiemy, badając wyspę. Spróbuj też coś skonstruować, coś, co pomoże nam w eksploracji i walce. Czekam na zewnątrz. I wyszedł. Tymczasem Sareth skonstruował na stole (który Phantasm wczoraj właśnie dobudował) parę pochodni i parę dzid do rzucania. Wziął trochę jedzenia i wyszedł z domu, omal nie wpadając do dziury, który zrobił kamikadze parę godzin wcześniej. Sareth stwierdził, że przydałoby się ulepszyć drzwi, żeby nikt im nie wszedł do chaty. Phantasm za pomocą siekiery ściął więc jedno drzewo, pokroił na mniejsze kawałki z pomocą przyjaciela i z użyciem taśmy domontował do drzwi. Tak uspokojeni ruszyli na zwiad. I jedno musieli stwierdzić - może i było jasno, ale mgła jeszcze nie opadła, choć nie była już tak gęsta. No i też nie było "tutejszych". Zupełnie, jakby nie lubili słońca. W każdym razie po paru minutach spaceru natknęli się na jaskinię, tą samą, w której John wykopał trochę kamienia. Byli przygotowani na wyprawę w jej głąb, więc z pochodniami i bronią w rękach ruszyli w ciemność. Jaskiniowy, ciasny tunel ciągnął się ze 100 metrów. W końcu jednak obaj bohaterowie dotarli do rozwidlenia. Mogli pójść w lewo lub w prawo. Jako, iż z lewej odnogi dochodziło światło, najpierw udali się tam. Natknęli się na rzeczkę lawy i stojącego przed nią kolejnego "tutejszego"...Tyle, że mutanta. Miał gogle na oczach i jakieś wyrastające mu z pleców zdeformowane, długie na 2 metry "kończyny", jak je obaj kumple opisali. Nie wiedzieli, czy oprócz mutantów napotkają także magów, ale teraz musieli się zająć paskudztwem. Jego kończyny wierzgały wściekle, zaś sam ich właściciel zamierzał rzucić się do ataku. Głupotą było do niego podejść, więc Sareth wyjął nóż myśliwski (mieli trochę zbrojowni przy sobie, czyż nie ?) i rzucił nim we mutanta. Trafił prosto w serce. Zmutowany agresor z cichym jękiem osunął się prosto do rzeki lawy za nim. Sareth i Phantasm nie zdążyli nawet zobaczyć jego tonących zwłok. Wyglądało na to, że skończą tak samo, jeśli tam wpadną podczas próby przejścia rzeki. Po krótkiej debacie zdecydowali się przeskoczyć nad rzeką - nie była ona szeroka. Skok na szczęście się udał, Phantsam tylko potrzebował lekkiej pomocy kumpla, by się wyczłapać na kamienny grunt. Niestrudzeni poszli dalej, a tam po kolejnych 50 metrach drogi napotkali widok, który podniósł ich emocje - wielki, podziemny kanion, na dnie którego sączyła się lawa. Po brzegach kanionu znajdowały się niewielkie gzymsy, po których bohaterowie mogli w miarę spokojnie przejść nad przepaścią. Szli więc uważnie do przodu, starając się nie tracić równowagi, bo było naprawdę wysoko. Po parominutowej przechadzce natknęli się na szerszą półkę skalną, po której mogli już iść spokojnie. Lecz po przejściu paru metrów usłyszeli zza rogu dziwne jęki. Przekradnęli się do ściany i podsłuchiwali. A właściwie próbowali, no bo co tu zrozumieć z głuchych odgłosów. Wiedzieli, że dochodzi to TUŻ zza rogu. Sareth lekko wyjrzał zza ściany i zobaczył dwuosobowy patrol "tutejszych". Sareth powiedział cicho do kumpla: - Kolejni tubylcy, jest ich dwóch. Rozwalamy ? - No a jakże. Po czym Sareth zza rogu zamachnął się siekierą i wbił ją prosto w klatkę piersiową jednego z "tutejszych". W czasie, gdy Sareth usiłował wyrwać topór z przeciwnika, Phantasm rzucił się na drugiego wroga z pięściami. Uderzył go w gębę 2 razy, nim zepchnął go w przepaść. Tu Bill nie wytrzymał i dał znać o swoim lęku przed wysokością, niemalże mdlejąc. W tym czasie John wyrwał siekierę z ciała oponenta i patrzył, jak jeszcze przez chwilę ciało "tutejszego" rzuca się w pośmiertnych konwulsjach. Sareth pomógł otrzeźwieć kumplowi i obaj ruszyli dalej. W końcu dotarli na koniec kanionu. Tam znajdował się kawałek "stałej" jaskini, pod którym nie było już przepaści. Tam też bohaterowie postanowili odpocząć. A przynajmniej pozbierać jakieś surowce, gdyż znajdowała się tam ruda węgla. Obaj wzięli kilofy w dłoń i zaczęli wykopywać ślepy koniec, bo dalej nie było już żadnego tunelu gdzieś prowadzącego. Nie wiedzieli, ile minęło już czasu, ale wykopali i rudę węgla, i trochę kamienia. Może na coś się przyda. Zmęczeni trochę jeszcze poczekali i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Bardzo ich ciekawiło, co dokładnie znajdowało się po drugiej stronie przepaści, ale wszelkie mosty, które napotkali, okazywały się być załamane. Zresztą coś dziwnie się czuli, jakby robiło się już ciemno. Poczęli się więc spieszyć, choć nie mogli wiedzieć, jaka jest pora dnia, w końcu cały czas byli w jaskini. Przeszli więc ponownie skalne półki, ponownie przeskoczyli nad rzeką, i ponownie trafili na podziemne rozdroże. Tym razem wybrali drugą drogę, gdyż uczucie, że jest już ciemno, minęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Nie minęła minuta, a znaleźli...Drzewo. Zwykłe, liściaste, w pełni sił życiowych drzewo otoczone przez równie zdrowe grzyby rosnące sobie w jaskini. Obaj rozbitkowie nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jak drzewo mogło istnieć pod ziemią ? - (Phantasm) Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak to drzewo w ogóle tu stoi i ma rację bytu w jaskini. Co o tym sądzisz ? - Może to robota tych dzikusów. - Wyglądają na zbyt tępych, by znać się na zielarstwie. Po za tym potrzebowali by jakiejś magii lub silnych chemikaliów, by drzewo wyrosło tu w takich warunkach. Te żywe trupy nie posiadają tego drugiego, a więc... - Sugerujesz, że oprócz mutantów i kamikadze "tutejsi" używają także magów ? - Tak - Możliwe. Oni mogą mieć wszytko. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, by nazywać ich zombie. Bez przesady. - Sam wiesz, jak wyglądają. Ich trudno opisać inaczej. - Powiem ci jedno - za dużo Science Fiction i innego Fantasy. - Daj spokój, przecież wiesz, że nie umiem czytać. Równie dobrze te drzewo mógł posadzić ktoś inteligentniejszy. Ktoś, kto był tu przed nami i "tutejszymi". - Sugerujesz, że kiedyś mogła tu, na tej wyspie, istnieć mądra cywilizacja ? - Tak. - Nie mamy na to jeszcze dowodów, tymczasem zmywajmy się stąd, zmarnowaliśmy już dużo czasu, tu siedząc. I poszli dalej. Po kolejnej niedługiej wędrówce zaczęli widzieć światło. Jednak przez dziury w kończącym się tunelu widzieli powoli ciemniejące niebo. A jednak to prawda, że ich zmysły wtedy mówiły, że robi się ciemno ! Obaj przyjaciele nie mogli jednak wytłumaczyć sobie, jak to się stało, że tak szybko zrobiła się noc. Oczywistym było, że trzeba się wynosić z powrotem do zagajnika, nim "tutejsi" się rozlezą. Ledwie jednak wyszli z jaskini, a już wyszedł im na przód komitet powitalny złożony z 12 tubylców - 9 miało dzidy, a pozostali 3 łuki. Bohaterowie wiedzieli, że czeka ich walka, bo coś czuli, że odwrót do jaskini nie miałby sensu. Zaczęła się bitwa. Ale wiecie co ? Dokładne opisywanie przebiegu starcia odpuśćmy sobie i obejrzyjmy stan po krótkiej, acz zażartej potyczce: Sareth: Parę razy dźgnięty dzidą i trafiony strzałą w brzuch. Phantasm: Parę ran kłutych i rana po strzale w udzie. Straty: Brak Atakujący: 2 zarąbanych siekierą, 1 z ciśnięta siekierą w głowie, 1 z przebitym maczetą gardłem, 2 zabitych maczetą, 2 zabitych odebranymi w walce dzidami, 1 z odciętą maczetą głową, 1 zadźgany strzałą, 2 pobitych na śmierć. Straty: Całkowite Po walce ranni bohaterowie przeszukali ciała i stwierdzili, że albo oni są jakimiś nadludźmi, że to przeżyli i wygrali, albo to "tutejsi" mają tak słabe zdolności bojowe. Mimo wszystko było to pierwsze poważne starcie z mieszkańcami nieznanej wyspy. Ale trzeba było nie myśleć, ale niemalże biec do kryjówki, nim reszta dzikusów zobaczy, co się stało z ich kumplami. Było już ciemno, gdy obaj rozbitkowie dotarli do zagajnika. Tam w kryjówce odpoczęli, wykorzystali ostatnie środki leczące z San Francisco, z kamieni, które wydobyli, zrobili prowizoryczny piec, w którym upiekli mięso, zjedli pożywny posiłek, napili się mleka...I dopiero wtedy coś sobie uświadomili. Jeszcze tego samego dnia rano, gdy ich nie było w "domu", dziura przed norą po wybuchu kamikadze z wczorajszej nocy nadal była, lecz gdy wrócili, dziura została zasypana ziemią. Obaj bohaterowie przyglądali się zreperowanej dziurze, nie wiedząc, co myśleć. Po co ktoś miałby reperować dziurę przed jaskinią obcych (którymi byli Sareth i Phantasm) ? Nawet, jeśli to byli "tutejsi", to powinni rozgrabić jaskinię obu rozbitków. Tymczasem drzwi wyglądały na nietknięte. Coś bohaterom tu śmierdziało. Przynajmniej jedzenie do nich przyszło - Było już ciemno, więc kumple wyszli z pochodnią. Do zrobionego przez nich źródła światła podeszła świnia. Phantasm rozbił jej czaszkę prostym uderzeniem i tak już zakrwawionej siekiery. Nie wiedzieli, jak to się stało, skoro jeszcze tej samej doby, kiedy to wahali się kogoś skrzywdzić, teraz mordują bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie wiadomo, kiedy zostali obdarzeni zmysłami psychopaty, lecz przynajmniej pomoże im to w przetrwaniu. Zaciągnęli zwłoki świni do nory i lepiej zabarykadowali drzwi, żeby ich "tutejsi" jeszcze nie zabili we śnie, skoro prawdopodobnie znali ich lokalizację. W jaskini znów zaczęli omawiać ostatnie wydarzenia: - (Sareth) No dobra, czas omówić aktualną sytuację. Sprzęt z San Francisco szybko się kończy, więc musimy zacząć polegać na tym, co znajdziemy i wytworzymy. Jakie jest twoje zdanie ? - Czekaj, daj mi kilof. Tutaj Phantasm zaczął coś wykopywać w rogu norki, po czym wlał do powstałej dziury wody z wiadra, którą wziął z jeziorka, które mijali w drodze powrotnej. Gdy Sareth zapytał, co właśnie zrobił, odpowiedział: - Zrobiłem nasz kibel. - Myślałem, że to będzie wodopój, ale niech będzie, faktycznie potrzebujemy czegoś do spełniania naszych "potrzeb sanitarnych". Dalsza część rozmowy jest już mało ważna. Za to przyjaciele po wymienieniu się różnymi uwagami na temat wyspy zmęczeni ciężkim dniem poszli spać. Nieco wcześniej w drodze powrotnej (tak, znowu) napotkali dwie owce. Mieli nożyce, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie uzbierania wełny. Połączenie wełny i drewna pozwoliło na skonstruowanie dość prymitywnych łóżek. Przynajmniej mieli już gdzie spać. Tak usytuowani, myśląc o tym, co może ich spotkać następnego dnia, zasnęli. Ślady cywilizacji i Oświeceni Po przebudzeniu przywitali się oraz zjedli śniadanie złożone ze świeżo upieczonego mięsa i wody z wodopoju Phantasma. Następnie wzięli sprzęt i wyszli z jaskini na dalszą część eksploracji terenu. Mgły już nie było kompletnie, być może dlatego, iż zanikła ona już wcześniejszego dnia późnym wieczorem. Przez to kumple już wiedzieli, gdzie co jest, dzięki czemu mieli przed sobą obraz tego, gdzie wczoraj byli. Tak, zamierzali wrócić do tamtej jaskini i dokładniej przeszukać okolice. Spotkał ich jednak szok, gdy po przybyciu na miejsce NIE BYŁO CIAŁ ZE WCZORAJSZEJ BITWY ! Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że to tu rozgromili "tutejszych", bo jeszcze nawet krew porządnie nie wsiąkła w ziemię. Nie wiedzieli, jak to wytłumaczyć: - (Phantasm) Co to ma być ? Gdzie się podziały ciała !? - Nie pytaj mnie, bo też nie wiem, bo albo inni tubylcy przyszli po ciała, albo oni... - Co ? - ...Zmartwychwstali. - Ja w to nie wierzę... Nie wierzę w to, co tu się dzieję ! Na miłość Boską, jesteśmy tu ledwie 2 dni, a już czuję się jak na innej planecie ! - No to jak to inaczej wytłumaczyć ? Chodźmy już lepiej stąd. Jednak jaskinia, w której jeszcze wczoraj byli, okazała się zabarykadowana przez byle jak umieszczone deski i beczki. Przyjaciołom nie chciało się przez to przebijać, więc poszli szukać innej jaskini, bo tamtą i tak wystarczająco spenetrowali. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach za jednym ze wzgórz odkryli kolejną jaskinię, lecz jak się okazało, to nie była jaskinia. Po podejściu do niej Phantasm i Sareth zobaczyli podpory i drewnianą tablicę, na której widniał jakiś napis. Phantasm zapytał: - Co tam pisze ? Sareth zaczął odczytywać, a przynajmniej próbował, bo napis był bardzo nieczytelny. Po chwili mu się jednak udało i odczytał "Kopalnia "Dziadek"". No to wszystko było jasne ! - (Phantasm) Kopalnia "Dziadek" ? Z okolic, z których pochodzi moja rodzina, istniała kopalnia "Wujek". - A skąd pochodzisz ? - Ze środkowych Stanów. Dość tego przedłużania, przejdźmy do konkretów. Bohaterowie odpalili pochodnie i weszli do nieoświetlonej kopalni. Jednak nie było potrzeby niczego zapalać. W kopalni już świeciły się staromodne lampy górnicze, dzięki czemu rozbitkowie mogli obejrzeć to, co tam się znajdowało. Krótki korytarz najpierw prowadził do przodu, gwałtownie szedł w dół, gdzie następnie się kończył na zawalonym przez kamienie rozwidleniu. Upewnili się, czy nikogo nie ma i poszli w głąb kopalni. Na wstępie przywitał ich kolejny niewyraźny znak. Sareth wyczytał na nim: "Uwaga ! W związku z decyzją rady "Oświeconych" kopalnia "Dziadek" z powodu wzrastającego zagrożenia zawalenia się podpór została zamknięta dnia 20 sierpnia 1860 roku." Obaj kumple zaniemówili: - (Phantasm) A nie mówiłem ! Tu MUSIAŁA być cywilizacja ! Myślisz, że "tutejsi" żyli by na wyspie już w XIX wieku ?! Oni są zbyt prymitywni, by coś takiego mieć ! Widzisz te wszystkie maszynerie przed nami ?! Faktycznie, z pozycji bohaterów widać już było jakieś napędzane mechanicznie zgniatarki i inne rzeczy, które "Tutejsi" mogliby zbudować chyba tylko przy pomocy zdolnych, jak na tamte czasy, inżynierów. No CHYBA, że kopalnia tylko z pozoru jest opuszczona, bo mogła być odwiedzona niedawno. W każdym razie Sareth uspokoił przyjaciela i obaj zeszli w dół kopalni drabinami. Aż dziw bierze, że się jeszcze nie złamały pod naporem czasu. Zaraz jednak po zejściu na dół obaj uświadomili sobie, że dalej nie pójdą, bo przejście dalej jest zawalone. Nieco rozczarowani bohaterowie, pewni jednak, że kiedyś na wyspie żyła mądra cywilizacja, opuścili jaskinię. Tuż przed wyjściem znaleźli jednak skrzynię, a w niej dobrze zakonserwowany chleb. Kiedy go posmakowali, odkryli, że jest on jakimś cudem jadalny i świeży, mimo ponad 100 lat siedzenia w jaskini. O ile chleb mógł zostać zostawiony w kopalni niedawno, tylko kto po co miałby to robić ? W każdym razie po opuszczeniu kopalni rozbitkowie w drodze do domu trochę popolowali i powędkowali. W końcu niewiadomo, ile czasu spędzą na nieznanej wyspie. Kiedy wrócili do domu, znów było już ciemno. Tak, na tej wyspie zdecydowanie zmrok zapada coś dziwnie wcześniej. Obaj mieli jednak też inne problemy na głowie - kim mogła być ta cywilizacja zamieszkująca wyspę już od pewnie paruset lat ? Kim byli ci cali "Oświeceni" ? Czy "Tutejsi" mają coś wspólnego z dawnymi mieszkańcami wyspy ? Tymi pytaniami będą zaprzątać sobie głowy jutro, bo tym czasem nadszedł czas na sen. Następnego dnia po przebudzeniu zjedli coś, uzbroili się i wyruszyli po raz kolejny zwiedzać wyspę. Wiedzieli już, że na wyspie była cywilizacja, a być może nadal jest. W takim więc razie trzeba było znaleść pozostałe znaki "inteligencji". Przyjaciele mieli spory widok na teren, lecz nie chcieli się nigdzie oddalać od kryjówki. Postanowili więc zbadać tereny na górze, pod którą się urządzili. Góra była stroma, ale jak i Sareth, jak i Phantasm byli wyćwiczeni fizycznie na tyle, by przy pomysłowym użyciu kilofów wespnąć się na szczyt. A na szczycie ledwie parę drzew i głazów. Wydobyli i ścięli co trzeba i ostrożnie wrócili na dół. W jaskini po zmagazynowaniu nowych dóbr udali się spowrotem na zewnątrz. Tym razem chcieli sprawdzić górę zaraz na północy, o której wspominałem na początku. Było to właściwie urwisko, tyle że prowadzące w górę. Lita skała odsłaniała wiele surowców, które mogły się przydać. Zaraz więc obaj zabrali się do kopania węgla i żelaza znajdujących się zaraz pod górą. Kopali tak z godzinę, powoli zapadał już zmierzch, gdy nagle Phantasm już zmęczony wykonał kolejne uderzenie kilofem o głaz... I obaj usłyszeli jakby otwierające się duże drzwi. Popatrzyli się w litą ścianę i dostrzegli za zaroślami oświetlony, elegancki korytarz wykopany w skale. Phantasm odłożył kilof, by bliżej się temu przyjrzeć... I przejście się zamknęło równie szybko, jak się otwarło. - (Sareth) Billy, coś ty zrobił, że dzieje się takie coś ?! - Nie wiem, kopnąłem kilofem w ten oto głaz i tak się otwarło. - Nie do wiary. Te tajne przejście mieliśmy cały czas pod nosem ! Wbij kilof jeszcze raz ! - Ty chyba nie chcesz tam iść !? - Wiesz, że to, co tam może się znajdować, pomoże nam w dowiedzeniu się więcej o tej wyspie... - Lub też pomoże w dostaniu się 2 metry pod ziemię. - Nie bądź mięczak. Wbijaj ten kilof i choć za mną. Phantasm z lekkim wahaniem wykonał rozkaz kumpla i ponownie otworzył przejście. Droga do kolejnych tajemnic wyspy stała otworem. Weszli do środka góry. Korytarz nie był długi, był za to idealnie wykopany w górze i ozdobiony wszelakimi malowidłami z jakiejś niebieskiej substancji, zaś korytarz był oświetlony żarówkami na suficie, które jakoś działały. Ta, mechanicznie rozsuwane tajne przejście i ozdobiony korytarz oświetlony żarówkami na prąd - to musiała być robota niegdyś zamieszkującej wyspę cywilizacji, bo do stworzenia czegoś takiego trzeba by było zaawansowanych inżynierów i architektów, a nie paru "Tutejszych" inteligentniejszych od pozostałych tubylców o parę szarych komórek. Po przejściu paru metrów dotarli (?) do starych drewnianych drzwi, nad którymi widniał na tabliczce jakiś napis. Sareth po rozszyfrowaniu odczytał: - "Biblioteka Imienia Rady Oświeconych". No no, znowu ci "Oświeceni". Co to za jedni ? - Nie wiem, ale byli pewnie swego rodzaju władzą cywilizacji, która mogła zamieszkiwać tę wyspę. Lecz zaraz, po co marnować czas na pytania bez odpowiedzi, skoro można coś poczytać ? Po ostrożnym otworzeniu drzwi (Które swoją drogą skrzypiały jak cholera) bohaterowie znaleźli się w bibliotece, jak mówił napis. Było to kolejne podziemne pomieszczenie o niewielkich wymiarach. Znajdował się tam stół z ławkami i parę biblioteczek zapełnionych książkami. To pomieszczenie też było oświetlone przez mnóstwo żarówek na suficie rozstawionych w jakiś symbol, zapewne znak rozpoznawczy "Rady Oświeconych". Skoro Johny i Bill tam byli, postanowili co nieco przeczytać i przestudiować parę książek, by lepiej poznać wyspę. A przynajmniej Sareth, bo Phantasm nie umiał czytać, co zaraz powiedział kumplowi: - Nie chcę ci nic mówić, ale czuję się tu nieswojo... - Pewnie dlatego, że nie umiesz czytać ? Znam cię od parunastu lat, więc nic mi nie tłumacz. - Nie bądź pochopny, trochę mnie uczyli "Przyjaciele z podwórka", jak ich sam nazywam, ale i tak ukończyłem tylko przedszkole, więc nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byś mi trochę poczytał ? - Jak małe dziecko. Ale ok, obaj musimy coś wiedzieć o tej wyspie, więc niech ci będzie. I zabrali się do szukania potencjalnie użytecznych ksiąg, które mogliby ze sobą zabrać do kryjówki i tam przeczytać. A były to: "Bestiariusz" "Upadek" "100 Sposobów jak zabić teściową" "Rudy, surowce i kopalnie" "Przysmaki smakoszy" Będzie co czytać. W sumie bohaterowie już zabrali się do czytania ksiąg jeszcze w bibliotece. Z książek mieli taki oto pożytek: - Ukradkiem dowiedzieli się, że "Tutejsi", to tak naprawdę Zombie (A jednak Phantasm miał rację !). - Znów ukradkiem zobaczyli, że "Upadek" jest czymś w rodzaju pamiętnika. - Poprawili sobie humor, czytając "100 Sposobów jak zabić teściową". - Dowiedzieli się, że te ozdoby na korytarzu są zrobione z "Lapisu lazuli" i przy sprawdzaniu lokalizacji dawnych kopalń tajemniczej cywilizacji podpatrzyli też mapę wyspy. Niestety, bez opisanej skali. - Dowiedzieli się, jak odpowiednio smażyć jedzenie, jak hodować warzywa i jak gotować lub konserwować żywność bez garnka i lodówki. Z większą wiedzą o wyspie postanowili dokończyć książki w domu. Po wyjściu z tajnej biblioteki spostrzegli, że przesiedzieli nad książkami całą noc. Tak, był już ranek. Najwyraźniej taka to była frajda. Jednak też z powodu nie przespanej nocy przyjaciele byli bardzo zmęczeni. Tak wyczerpani, że po powrocie do jaskini zasnęli. Gdy wstali, był już tak gdzieś środek dnia. Wtedy postanowili dokończyć parę książek. Zaczęli od "Bestiariusza". Sareth zaczął czytać: " Zombie byli dawnymi mieszkańcami wyspy, którzy na skutek badań przemienili się w to, czym są dzisiaj - potworami rządnymi krwi. Zwykle działają grupowo, przez co łatwo osaczają nieszczęsnych rozbitków, którzy się z nimi spotkają. Nie są bezmózgowcami, umieją się porozumiewać, korzystać z broni, budować proste konstrukcje i mają swoje taktyki. Mają jednak jedną wadę - mają światło-wstręt, przez co rzadko kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz w dzień. Zmusza ich to do ukrywania się w jaskiniach, gdzie mają co robić - Jedni siedzą przy ognisku, jedni rozmawiają, ale niektórzy mają pewien defekt - zachowali część ludzkiej świadomości, przez co cały dzień modlą się do swego boga (I nie chodzi o tego chrześcijańskiego) w nadziei, że kiedyś znów staną się ludźmi. W nadziei, że przestaną być niewolnikami swej obecnej postaci. Te religijne okazy często próbują szukać pomocy u od czasu do czasu pojawiających się na wyspie ludzi. Równie często też jednak, z powodu zachowania świadomości jedynie części mózgu, są chłodno witani..." To było mroczne. Kto by pomyślał, że "Tutejsi" byli niegdyś ludźmi, podczas gdy teraz są zamknięci we własnym ciele. Phantasm rzekł: - Kurde, nie wiedziałem, że te zombie są w głębi duszy nadal ludźmi. Tak w ogóle daj mi tę książkę. - Co, chcesz spróbować coś przeczytać ? - Nie, chce se tylko obejrzeć obrazki. Faktycznie, w książce były ręcznie malowane zdjęcia przedstawiające dane bestie. Sareth jednak odmówił i powiedział, że lepiej jest jednak czytać dalej. Muszą w końcu wiedzieć, z kim mają do czynienia. Czytał więc dalej, tym razem o zombie-kamikadze, którego spotkali jak na razie tylko raz: "Zombie te są wsparciem swoich pobratymców. Tylko niewielka część zombie otrzymała zaszczyt noszenia tytułu "Kamikadze". Choć zaszczyt to za dużo powiedziane. Kto by chciał nosić na sobie parę kilogramów trotylu i (Tu jest zamazane). Zombie te oprócz bycia żywą bombą mają też te ładunki wybuchowe podpięte także do mózgu, więc nawet, jeżeli stracą detonator, nadal mogą wybuchnąć..." Dalsza część była nieczytelna, ale to wystarczyło obu rozbitkom, żeby przejść się na inną lekturę, bo to było już zbyt mroczne. Zaczęli więc czytać "Upadek". Była tam tylko jakaś notatka, z której wyczytali wspomnienia zapewne jakiegoś mieszkańca wyspy, który albo jest teraz martwy, albo jest jednym z zombie. W każdym razie Sareth wyczytał, że wyspa była zamieszkiwana przez afroamerykaninów, którzy rozwinęli się do niemałego jak na wyspy Oceanu Spokojnego poziomu technologicznego z powodu dostępnych na wyspie surowców. Życie na odizolowanej od świata wyspie trwało spokojnie aż do momentu (Nie było zaznaczonej daty), gdy na wyspę przybył statek zapełniony białymi ludźmi z czerwonymi opaskami z jakimś wzorem. Przewodził im jakiś naukowiec, który chciał uniknąć odpowiedzialności za zbrodnie wojenne, więc płynąc z Ameryki Południowej w dal oceanu, trafił właśnie tutaj. Mieszkańcy wyspy mieli jedynie proste strzelby i karabiny, zaś przybysze - broń maszynową. Naukowiec więc z pomocą swoich żołnierzy przejął siłą wyspę. Straty w jego siłach były jednak ogromne, więc postanowił, dzięki swym umiejętnościom geniusza i studiowaniu czarnej magii, zapełnić luki w swej małej armii za pomocą tubylców, bieląc ich skórę w okrutnych badaniach, czyniąc ich przy tym swymi wiernymi sługami pozbawionymi uczuć. Dalsza część się urywa, przyjaciele podejrzewali więc, że autor pamiętnika został schwytany i nie mógł dokończyć dzieła. Również, czytając powyższą książkę, było już jasne, kto zniszczył dawną cywilizację wyspy - naziści. Trudno było uwierzyć w to, że jakiś hitlerowski zbrodniarz przed procesami norymberskimi zwiał aż na jakąś losową wyspę na Oceanie Spokojnym. Cóż, przynajmniej już było wiadomo, co zombie robią na wyspie. Nie było jednak wiadomo, czy oni nadal, od 20 lat się tu ukrywają, a jeśli tak, to gdzie są i czy wiedzą o ich obecności ? Jak na razie jednak ani pierwszy ani drugi rozbitek nie spotkał jeszcze na wyspie żadnego maniaka swastyki, więc byli chyba jeszcze bezpieczni. Obydwaj kumple rozpoczęli krótką dyskusję co do tego pamiętnika. W końcu postanowili, ze pora przestać się ukrywać jak tchórze i stanąć z zagrożeniem twarzą w twarz. Trzeba jednak było się do tego przygotować, więc zaczęli od ścięcia otaczającego ich jaskinię zagajnika, by mieć dużo drewna. Oczywiście zostawiając parę drzew dla ochrony przed wzrokiem. Zabrali się do pracy. Wzięli siekiery (Jedną z San Francisco i jedną skonstruowaną na szybko z surowców wyspy) i zabrali się do wycinki. Gdy nadszedł już zmierzch, niemalże połowa małego lasu już nie istniała. Zadowoleni i zmęczeni rozbitkowie zmagazynowali drewno, zjedli zasłużoną kolację i poszli spać. Nagły zwrot sytuacji Następnego dnia w czasie śniadania Phantasm wyznał kumplowi: - Chcę ci coś powiedzieć... - Co takiego Bill ? - Nic przypadkiem nie słyszałeś wczoraj w nocy ? - Nie, a co ? - Otóż długo nie mogłem zasnąć z powodu jakichś odgłosów z zewnątrz. - Jakich ? Mów szybko ! - Coś w rodzaju wybuchów. Jakby ktoś bombardował okolice naszego "domu". - Myślisz, że to zombie ? - Gdyby to byli oni, pewnie chcieli by się do nas włamać. Przecież zresztą wiesz, ile mniej więcej wyspa ta skrywa jeszcze tajemnic... - No właśnie, musimy w końcu jakoś nazwać to miejsce. Proponuję "Zaginioną Wyspę", bo takich dziwów jak tu jeszcze nie widziałem. - Zgadzam się. Po śniadaniu bohaterowie wyszli z jaskini i czekał ich szok - drzewa, które pozostały po wczorajszej wycince, nadal stały - ale bez liści ! Dodatkowo wokół nich były dziury jakby faktycznie po bombach. Nie wiedzieli, jak to wytłumaczyć. Jednak prawdziwy SZOK czekał ich nieco później. Wracając do "skoszonego" lasu, mógł być to znak, ze rozbitkowie mogą spodziewać się ataku, więc wzięli sprzęt do wydobywania surowców i poszli na zachód w głąb doliny, by pozbierać więcej kamienia z jaskiń i jedzenia ze zwierząt. Spieszyli się, wiedząc, że dzień trwa na wyspie krócej niż gdzie kolwiek indziej, lecz nie zebrali wiele, nim zapadł wieczór. Wraz z powolnym pojawianiem się księżyca na horyzoncie zauważyli także dym wyłaniający się zza góry na północy, lecz nie chcieli tam iść. "Pewnie jest tam "kolonia" zombie" - pomyśleli. Lecz w czasie drogi powrotnej wpadli na genialny pomysł - zamiast wracać do jaskini i tam spodziewać się możliwego ataku, postanowili ukryć się w tajemnej bibliotece, którą jeszcze nie tak dawno odkryli. Weszli do środka i już Billy chciał zamknąć drzwi dźwignią na ścianie, gdy spostrzegli, że drzwi do małej biblioteki są wyważone...od środka ? Natychmiast tam pobiegli i poczuli ciarki na plecach na widok tego, co zobaczyli - biblioteka płonęła, w rogu pokoju była DUŻA dziura prowadząca na zewnątrz, zaś na stole stało coś w rodzaju totemu. Był zrobiony z drewna i miał namalowane różne tajemnicze wzory. Miał na sobie przybitą tabliczkę, którą John odruchowo odczytał: - "OPUŚĆCIE TĄ WYSPĘ ! TERAZ !". Że co ?! Nie mieli jednak czasu na odpowiedzenie sobie na pytanie, co się właśnie stało, gdyż nagle w dziurze w pomieszczeniu ukazała gigantyczna płonąca czaszka ! Bohaterowie nie wiedzieli, czy już zupełnie oszaleli, ale nie chcieli mieć z tym czymś do czynienia, więc prędko wybiegli z biblioteki, po czym zostali przywitani przez więcej tych latających diabłów. Strzelały w nich ognistymi pociskami, które wybuchały po kontakcie z czymkolwiek, więc sprawa zniszczonego terenu wokół kryjówki rozbitków została wyjaśniona. Trzeba jednak było nie myśleć, lecz uciekać przed ostrzałem, byle gdzie, byle jak najdalej. Obaj biegli, starając się unikać wybuchowych pocisków, lecz demony jakby ich nie atakowały, tylko gdzieś próbowały spędzać. Całe nocne niebo było przez nie niemal niewidoczne, więc doskonale widzieli, gdzie uciekają ich "ofiary". W końcu jednak, po paru minutach emocjonalnego pościgu przyjaciele natknęli się na... No właśnie, co to było ? Niewielki budynek z kamienia wyglądał na coś w rodzaju bunkra, tyle, że był zalany wodą z dość płytkiego jeziorka obok. Bohaterowie jednak mieli gdzieś to, do czego mógł uf obiekt służyć, chcieli się tylko schronić przed masowym bombardowaniem. Przebiegli przez płytki zbiornik wodny, niemalże dotykając dna, dostając się tym samym do środka bunkra. Będąc w nim, weszli na podwyższenie, które pozwoliło im się wydostać z wody, po czym odruchowo wskoczyli do czegoś w rodzaju studzienki, bo wiedzieli, że dziwna budowla długo raczej nie powstrzyma na długo ataku demonów. Dziura była dość głęboka, lecz na samym dnie była kolejna dziura z wodą. Była nie zbyt płytka, acz też niezbyt głęboka, bo dopiero teraz wspomnę, że obaj Bohaterowie nie umieją za dobrze pływać. Po wylądowaniu na dole studni i wyczłapaniu się na stały grunt znaleźli się w podziemnym kamiennym tunelu oświetlonym lampami elektrycznymi na suficie. Coś jak tunel w bibliotece "Oświeconych", tyle że bez ozdób. Bombardowania na górze ucichły, acz nie można było tak czy siak dostać się spowrotem na górę. John i Bill musieli więc iść przed siebie w głąb kolejnego dziwnego miejsca. Wyjęli broń i poszli przed siebie, mając nadzieję na wydostanie się stąd. Po niedługiej wędrówce dotarli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia z 6 dźwigniami po bokach - po 3 na każdą ścianę. Znajdowały się tam żelazne drzwi, które jednak okazały się być zamknięte. Nie wiedząc, co robić, zaczęli przeciągać dźwignie po bokach. A może coś z tego wyjdzie ? Przekręcili jedną, potem drugą, lecz ta zaraz wraz z poprzednią natychmiast wróciła do swej aktualnej pozycji. Spróbowali jeszcze raz z inną - tym razem się udało. Phantasm powiedział: - To pewnie jakaś kombinacja. No i faktycznie, trzeba było przepychać odpowiednie dźwignie w odpowiedniej kolejności, żeby pewnie coś się stało. Może drzwi by się otworzyły. Zabrali się więc do pracy. Problem polegał na tym, JAKA była kolejność dźwigni. Spędzili więc dobrą godzinę na rozgryzaniu szyfru. Gdy jednak już kompletnie opadali z sił przez to przekręcanie, wtem odkryli właściwą kombinację dźwigni. Drzwi, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami obu kumpli, otworzyły się wraz z przekręceniem ostatniej wajchy. Mogli w końcu pójść dalej. Idąc przez kolejny podobny do poprzedniego korytarz, dotarli do czegoś w rodzaju więzienia - po bokach korytarza były niewielkie pomieszczenia zablokowane kratami, lecz nikogo w nich nie było. Phantasm ze strachem w głosie powiedział: - Jezu Chryste, co tu się musiało dziać ? - Tego jeszcze nie wiemy, ale na pewno coś chorego... W każdym razie zaraz się chyba dowiemy... Po przejściu przez więzienie, dostali się przez otwarte żelazne drzwi do jakiegoś ogromnego pokoju, idealnie wyrzeźbionego w skale. Znajdowały się w nim dwie wieże z jakimiś kopułami na szczycie każdej z nich oraz... ogromne swastyki na ścianach. Tak, wrzeszczcie, po paru dniach krwawego życia na wyspie w końcu rozbitkowie spotkają ludzi odpowiedzialnych za to piekło na wyspie. Zaraz jednak rzuciły się na nich 2 mutanty, które wyglądały, jakby ktoś posklejał je niezręcznie z kilku trupów. Miały ogromne noże i tasaki w dłoniach, toteż bohaterowie nie wiedzieli, czy się wycofać, czy walczyć. Odruchowo jednak zaczęli się bronić. Walka była krótka, lecz zacięta - silne, lecz powolne mutanty może i padły od ciosów maczety i siekiery intruzów, ale i tak obaj kumple byli ranni po walce, a nie było żadnej apteczki czy przynajmniej środków przeciwbólowych do opatrzenia ran. Ale co tam, może je znajdą penetrując to dziwne miejsce. Obserwując wzrokiem ogromny pokój, dostrzegli, że w jednej z kopuł na górze prawej wieży coś się ruszyło. Nie widzieli jednak, co to, gdyż kopuła była zaparowana. Postanowili przeszukać inną część pokoju, może znajdą coś, co otworzy kopułę... choć nie wiedzieli, czy jeszcze tego pożałują. W każdym razie w rogu pomieszczenia znaleźli ciasne pomieszczenie z kolejnymi dźwigniami na ścianach. Obaj przyjaciele już zaczęli narzekać na to, ze pewnie znów trzeba będzie się męczyć godzinę z nimi, lecz jak zauważył Sareth, dźwignie są od jakichś opcji. Były one rozpisane na tablicach z żelaza wiszących nad dźwigniami. Jedna z nich głosiła napis "Więzień". Nie wiedzieli, czy pociągnąć ją czy nie, ale po krótkiej naradzie postanowili, że pociągną. Przygotowani na wszystko wspólnie ją pociągli. Zaraz usłyszeli też coś jakby otwierającego się z "głównego" pomieszczenia. Poszli to sprawdzić i zobaczyli, że kopuły obu wież się otworzyły. Przyglądając się temu, zobaczyli, jak z prawej wieży, w której to wcześnie dostrzegli ruch, spadł jakby człowiek. Tuż u podnóża wieży leżał czarnoskóry człowiek, normalny, bez żadnych mutacji, nie licząc może dziwnego stroju - osobnik był ubrany w zieloną tunikę ze skrzętnie posklejanych ze sobą liści, sandały do kolan, pelerynę z brązowych liści, maskę szamańską z czerwoną farbą i czarne tatuaże na klacie. Rozbitkowie ostrożnie podeszli do osobnika, ten jednak z trudem wstał i powiedział normalnie, po angielsku: - Spokojnie, spokojnie, nie musicie się mnie obawiać... - (Phantasm) Kim jesteś ? - Nazywam się Tutem, byłem duchowym przywódcą "Rady Oświeconych" mojego ludu, nim ta czarno-czerwona plaga zrobiła z nas rasę niewolników. - (Sareth) W takim razie ja jestem Johny, ale możesz nazywać mnie Sareth... - (Phantasm) A ja jestem Billy, lecz zwij mnie Phantasm. - (Sareth) Tak, jesteśmy uciekinierami z takiego jednego miasta z takiego jednego dużego kraju za morzami. Nic ci więcej nie powiem, bo chyba twoje plemię żyło odizolowane na tej wyspie od reszty świata, prawda ? - Nieprawda przybyszu. Parę wieków temu moich przodków na wyspie odwiedzili biali ludzie. Nie co zabrali, za to nauczyli nas swojego języka - angielskiego, który stał się szybko językiem państwowym mojego ludu. Tyleż jednak widzieliśmy kogokolwiek z zewnątrz, gdyż nikt później nie przypływał na tę wyspę... Aż do parunastu lat wcześniej, kiedy to jacyś psychopaci w czarnych strojach przybyli zza morza i od tak podbili sobie tę wyspę... - (Sareth) Masz na myśli nazistów ? - Nie wiem, bo przecież sam mówisz, że byliśmy odizolowani od reszty świata... - (Phantasm) No dobra, powiedz nam teraz, jak tu trafiłeś i jak żyłeś przez ten cały czas od podboju ? Wolę wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia... - No to słuchajcie - po tym, jak podbito moje plemię, kobiety i dzieci gdzieś zabrano do lasu, zaś ocalałych mężczyzn, w tym mnie, zabrano tutaj. Niegdyś to miejsce było jaskinią, ale teraz nawet nie wiem, co oni z nią zrobili... W każdym razie podzielono nas na dwie grupy - jedną gdzieś zabrali, a drugą, w której skład wchodziłem ja, została uwięziona w tych dwóch wieżach. Co miesiąc zabierano jednego z nas. Takiego pechowca tyle żeśmy widzieli. Mijały miesiące i lata, liczba więźniów stopniowo się zmniejszała, aż w końcu wszyscy mnie opuścili. Z 2000'nej społeczności zostałem tylko ja... - (Phantasm) Kurcze, nie wiedziałem, że wplątałem się w tak chore i popaprane okoliczności... - (Sareth) Spokojnie, pomścimy twe plemię. Jeśli jednak ma to tego dojść, musimy iść dalej. W pułapce szaleńca No i poszli do przodu, do drzwi za wieżami. Były one dość duże i otwarte. Przygotowani na ewentualne starcie przeszli przez nie i znaleźli się na kolejnym korytarzu idealnie wyrzeźbionym w skale, ponowieni oświetlonym. Widzieli na końcu światło, lecz niedane im było dowiedzieć się, co tam się znajduje, gdyż ukryta zapadnia pod nimi uruchomiła się i wszyscy trzej spadli z paru metrów na niebieskie materace. Minęła chwila, nim się ocknęli i zobaczyli, gdzie są - kolejny korytarz prowadzący do ciemnego pokoju. Znów mieli tylko jedna drogę. Szybko też jednak zauważyli za szybą obok białe pomieszczenie bez żadnych mebli, z dwoma idealnie czerwonymi swastykami na ścianie i paroma osobami w środku - jakiś stary naukowiec z nazistowską opaską na biodrze i pewnie jego ochroną - dwoma SS-manami dość ciężko zabudowanymi, bo w rękawicach ognioodpornych, grubych kamizelkach kuloodpornych i maskach przeciw gazowych zakrywających całą głowę, obaj uzbrojeni w MP43. W końcu bohaterowie (Już nie rozbitkowie, bo do ekipy dołączył przecież rdzenny mieszkaniec wyspy.) nie mogli tak bezczynnie na nich patrzeć zdziwionym wzrokiem i już chcieli zagadać, gdy naukowiec przemówił za nich płynnie po angielsku: - (Naukowiec) Witajcie ! Nie znam nikogo z was oprócz tego dzikusa, ale to nie ważne - wtargnęliście na tę wyspę mimo, iż należy ona do Odrodzonej III Rzeszy. Takich jak wy czeka kara w postaci oczywistej śmierci. - (Phantasm) że co ? Twoja wyspa ? Podbiłeś ją i z mieszkańców zrobiłeś bezmózgie sługi ! - (Naukowiec) Chłopcze, mój naród umierał w Europie, więc chciałem coś zrobić dla jego dobra i stworzyłem nowy kraj na tej oto losowej wyspie. Ciasnej w porównaniu do Niemiec, ale własnej. Dobrze się zresztą złożyło, że trafiłem właśnie na tą, bo któż by się spodziewał wyspy obfitej w takie surowce. W każdym razie musicie mnie jakoś zwać, lecz moje imię nie jest teraz ważne. Zwijcie mnie więc Dr. Death. Tyle ludzi już zginęło z mej ręki. Podczas wojny odwiedzałem też obozy koncentracyjne, gdzie szkoliłem się na pacjentach, wykonując mniej lub bardziej brutalne eksperymenty, więc dziś umiem stworzyć takie dzieła, jakie mieliście już chyba okazję spotkać na wyspie, czyli na przykład ludzie pająki, ludzie kulturyści i tak dalej, choć to nie byli już ludzie. Tyle chyba powinniście wiedzieć przed swą śmiercią... - (Sareth) Zaraz, jeśli chcesz nas zabić, to czemu nie zrobiłeś tego wcześniej ? - (Dr. Death) To proste - Wtedy nie było by takiej zabawy. I tak zresztą dowiedziałem się o nowych rozbitkach, czyli was, dopiero parę dni temu. I tak, nie jesteście tu pierwsi, bo z użyciem dość interesujących technik czarnej magii, której uczyłem się już przed wojną, sprawiłem, że prądy morskie sprowadzają na wyspę każdy statek w zasięgu parunastu kilometrów, choć pewnie zauważyliście, że na wyspie dzieje się coś dziwnego z atmosferą z powodu krótszej doby. W każdym razie powinniście się teraz interesować WASZYM losem. Macie dwie opcje... - (Phantasm) No to dawaj profesorku... - A więc pierwsza opcja jest taka, ze przechodzicie tor przeszkód, który zaczyna się w tamtym ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Zaś druga opcja jest taka, że zostajecie tutaj i giniecie z głodu. - (Phantasm) A jest trzecia opcja ? - (Dr. Death) Tak. Trzecia opcja jest taka, że zabiję was tutaj, na miejscu. Radzę więc wybrać pierwszą opcję, choć ostrzegam - tor jest tak niebezpieczny, że jeszcze nikomu nie udało się go przejść. Daję wam czas do namysłu. - (Phantasm) Sareth, Tutem, jesteśmy zgubieni ! Zawsze podczas szkolnych wyścigów z przeszkodami osiągałem ostatnie miejsce, a tu nagle się dowiaduję, że czeka mnie tor przeszkód na śmierć i życie ! - (Sareth) Uspokój się Billy ! Jeśli będziemy działać wspólnie, uda nam się przeżyć. To jak, w grupie siła ? - (Phantasm i Tutem) W grupie siła. - (Sareth) Świetnie. A więc panie śmierć, przejdziemy ten twój tor. - (Dr. Death) No to zapraszam i życzę jak najmniej bolesnej śmierci... Po tym wszyscy trzej powoli weszli do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Ten zaraz po wejściu do niego nagle się rozświetlił. Pierwszą przeszkodą był pokój z torami i wagonikami oraz znienawidzonymi dźwigniami. Death wytłumaczył, że mają tak poprzestawiać tory za pomocą dźwigni, żeby żelazny wagon dotarł do niebieskiego przycisku. Utrudnienia były takie, że były też drewniane wagony (Tak, drewniane) i czerwone przyciski. Jeśli to drewniany wagon dotrze do niebieskiego przycisku lub którykolwiek z wagonów uderzy w czerwony przycisk, ukryte pod pokojem TNT wybuchnie wraz z bohaterami. Na początek więc przyjaciele dostali w miarę prostą, acz nerwową zagadkę logiczną. Szybko jednak udało się ją wykonać, dzięki czemu drzwi do kolejnej komnaty się otworzyły. Tutaj jednak Death przyznał się, że tak naprawdę pod pokojem nie było żadnego TNT, "Bo budżet już nie starczał". Ale zastraszasz niezły, czyż nie ? W każdym razie bohaterowie bez większych trudności przeszli przez korytarz z drzwiami, które się zamykały i otwierały w wyznaczonych odrębach czasu, przeskoczyli przez parę kolumn zawieszonych nad lawą jako takowa część parkurowa, po czym dotarli do pokoju z celami, w których znajdowali się starzy przyjaciele Saretha i Phantasma - zombie. Death zmusił ich do otwarcia ich dźwignią i pokonania "mieszkańców". Bohaterom przyszło to łatwo, gdyż byli już obeznani z tymi stworzeniami. Otrzepując się z krwi i szykując się do dalszej drogi, zauważyli na piasku będącym zamiast podłogi wyryte ludzkie twarze. Death wytłumaczył, że są to uwięzione dusze poprzedników trójki bohaterów, którym nie udało się przeżyć na wyspie. To zmotywowało bohaterów do dalszego przejścia lochu. Powtórka z rozgrywki w postaci przechodzenia przez korytarz z wahadłami i pilnowaniem czasu ich przewijania się, kolejny niezbyt wymagający parkour i w końcu, jak zapewniał Death, przedostatnie pomieszczenie, na którym jednak załamało się wielu podróżników, którym udało się aż tak daleko dostać. Mianowicie nad niewielkim zbiornikiem z lawą znajdowała się kopuła z ŻYWYM człowiekiem w środku. Zadaniem bohaterów było pociągnięcie dźwigni, spuszczając tym samym podłogę kopuły i znajdującego się tam człowieka do lawy. Ów biedak miał co prawda potargane ubranie, ale był biały, co sygnalizowało, iż był rozbitkiem. Początkowo bohaterowie nie chcieli go zabijać, lecz Death ostrzegł: - Jeśli go nie zabijecie, zginiecie wraz z nim, kiedy to lawa w zbiorniku się podniesie drastycznie i was wypali. I nie, to nie są przelewki jak w pomieszczeniu z wagonami. Daję wam czas do namysłu. Po szybkiej burzy mózgów zadecydowano, iż bohaterowie muszą go zabić, jeśli sami chcą przeżyć. I tak zginie też on, jeśli się nie zgodzą. Tak więc Sareth przed pociągnięciem dźwigni skazującej na śmierć więźnia krzyknął do niego: - Spokojnie, pomścimy cię ! (Pociąganie dźwigni) - (Więzień) No ja p...(ze względu na wyjątkowo wulgarny język tekst ocenzurowano). (Cisza) Z niewinnym człowiekiem na sumieniu bohaterowie poszli dalej, myśląc, jaką tu śmierć zadać doktorkowi, gdy go dopadną w swoje ręce. Death jeszcze w drodze do następnego pokoju wyjaśnił, że teraz czeka ich ostatnia próba. Znajdowali się teraz w pomieszczeniu z przejściem na wyższe piętro no i kolejnym wagonem wraz z torami prowadzącymi na górę. Death mówił przez szybę: - Czas na ostatnią próbę. Jeden z was ma wsiąść do tego wagonu i jadąc w nim, pociągnąć dźwignię znajdującą się po drodze. Drodze zawieszonej nad przepaścią. Jeśli śmiałkowi się nie uda pociągnąć dźwigni, spada wraz z wagonem na sam dół. I nie radzę tego robić na piechotę, gdyż tory są pod dużym napięciem. Będzie można przejść przez nie jedynie po pociągnięciu tej samej dźwigni, co zasygnalizuje ta oto lampa. I jeszcze jedna uwaga - nikomu nie udało się dostać tak daleko jak wam, więc nie wiem, jaki jest poziom trudności zadania. I to chyba tyle. Pewnie was tylko pocieszyłem, ale nie cieszcie się za bardzo wyjściem z moich lochów, bo i tak po przejściu go nadal będziecie gnić na tej wyspie. A teraz wybierajcie ochotnika. Zadanie wydawało się trudne, ale Sareth, czując się na siłach, bez wahania zgodził się przetransportować wagonem. Wszedł do niego, usłyszał od przyjaciół typowe "Powodzenia", i pociągając dźwignię, ruszył wagonem przed siebie na górę. Na wyższym piętrze znajdowała się wąska dróżka na otwartej, lecz ciemnej przestrzeni, faktycznie zawieszonej nad przepaścią... I czymś w rodzaju mostu zwodzonego na środku. Przed nim znajdowała się po boku torów wajcha, która zapewne prostowała most. John nie miał większych trudności z jej złapaniem w pędzącym wagoniku i pociągnięciem jej, trochę tylko go bolała ręka, bo koniecznie chciał ją pociągnąć, by nie spaść w przepaść, jednocześnie też jednak nie spodziewał się tak sporej jak na wagon prędkości, która potęgowała uderzenie. Ale liczy się to, że udało się ją pociągnąć. Most się szybko złożył i wagon z Sarethem bez przeszkód pojechał dalej. Dotarł on do kolejnego niewielkiego pomieszczenia z licznymi metalowymi drzwiami, niestety zamkniętymi. Sareth zaczekał tam na kumpli. Kiedy ci po dosłownie minucie przybyli zdyszani tłumacząc się, że nie chcąc go zostawić za długo samemu tam gdzie wyląduje, popędzili natychmiast po zapaleniu się lampy. W pokoju nad nimi przed oszkloną podłogą Death przemówił: - A jednak ! Udało się wam przejść mój niezbyt skomplikowany tor przeszkód. Jestem pod wrażeniem, po nikomu nigdy nie udało się go przejść bo za wami. Ale może wynika to z faktu błogosławieństwa i obecności Tutema, ale mniejsza z tym, ważne, że w końcu komuś udało się przejść loch. I nie radzę wam mimo to narzekać na jakieś trudności, jakie wystąpiły podczas przechodzenia go. Moim "klientom" w Auschwitz nie dawałem żadnych szans, więc cieszcie się, że byłem fair. W każdym razie po bokach macie rozmaite, podpisane pokoje, ale nie wchodźcie do nich, bo i tak są zamknięte. Macie iść przez to otwarte przejście, do światełka w tunelu. Obiecuję, że tam będziecie mogli wreszcie wyjść na powierzchnię. Nie będę już wam przeszkadzał, po prostu idźcie, ale wiedzcie, że jeszcze się spotkamy... Po czym odszedł wraz z obstawą. Jednakże jeden z ochroniarzy potrącił innego strażnika, który akurat trzymał w ręce otwartą colę. Zamierzał on zdjąć maskę przeciwgazową i wypić napój, lecz ten potrącony wypadł mu z ręki i wylał się prosto na panel kontrolny sterujący drzwiami w pokoju, w którym akurat przebywali Sareth, Phantasm i Tutem. Spowodowało to spięcie, którego jednak nikt nie zauważył, przez co drzwi do pobocznych pomieszczeń na dole się otworzyły. Dlatego też bohaterowie postanowili najpierw obadać boczne pomieszczenia, a dopiero później stąd spadać. Drzwi do pokojów były podpisane, więc mniej więcej wiedzieli, co gdzie jest. Co prawda napisy były po niemiecku, ale Tutem, zaznajomiony z językiem nazistów już od ponad 24 lat potrafił je rozszyfrować. Zaczęli więc od pokoju propagandy, gdzie w kiepsko oświetlonym pokoju zalepionym nazistowskimi propagandami znajdowało się jedynie drewniane krzesło. Prawdopodobnie pokój był przeznaczony do "przywracania wiary w III Rzeszę". Ogółem nie było tam nic prócz prania mózgu, więc bohaterowie opuścili to miejsce. Następnie zajrzeli do sypialni strażników, gdzie po bokach stały piętrowe łóżka i zamknięte żelazne drzwi na końcu. Tam też nie było nic ciekawego, więc bohaterowie postanowili się rozdzielić po pokojach, a nie marnować czasu całą grupą. Sareth i Phantasm poszli do cel "specjalistów", zaś Tutem do zbrojowni. W celach John i Bill nikogo nie zobaczyli, ale sądząc po podpisie "Specjalistów", musiały to być cele tych bardziej zmutowanych zombiaków. Nagle usłyszeli krzyk Tutema ze zbrojowni. Po przybiegnięciu zobaczyli wspaniały widok - na stojakach stały konkwistadorskie zbroje i naładowane strzelby z XVII wieku. Założyli je oraz wzięli broń. W tym momencie czuli się gotowi stawić czoła nawet nazistowskim oprawcom. Sareth przyznał nawet: - Czuję się jak we "Władcy Pierścieni". - (Phantasm) A co to ? - (Sareth) Taka seria książek. Ale po co to mówię, skoro Bill jest analfabetą, a Tutem był wraz z ludem odpięty od świata. Bez obrazy. W każdym razie wypadało już iść. Jednakże dla naszej trójki podejrzanie oświetlony korytarz wydawał się podejrzliwy, jakby Death kłamał i tak naprawdę ich nie wypuści. Zostało jednak jeszcze ostatnie pomieszczenie podpisane jako "Portal". Przed wejściem na korytarz postanowili więc pójść do portalu. Bądź co bądź, ale zapachniało magią. No i faktycznie. Znaleźli się w kolejnym pomieszczeniu, w którym dziwnym trafem panowała jakaś mgła znikąd, która była tak gęsta, że ledwo co było widać na parę metrów. Sam portal był położony na podłodze i niebieski. Jakby emanowała w nim jakaś energia... W każdym razie przyjaciele szybko podjęli decyzję i postanowili skoczyć do portalu z niewielkiej skoczni znajdującej się nad portalem. Weszli na nią po schodach i popatrzyli w portal. Nie wiedzieli, co ich tam czeka, lecz nie chcieli też ryzykować spotkania z dobrze uzbrojonymi siepaczami Dr. Deatha. - (Sareth) A więc gotowi ? - (Phantasm) Gotowy. - (Tutem) Ja też. Przez chwilę w strasznej niepewności nawet trzymali się za ręce. Szybko jednak wzięli się w garść i po kolei skoczyli. Najpierw Tutem, potem Bill, a na końcu John. Wraz ze wskoczeniem do niego czuli się, jakby znaleźli się głęboko pod wodą, a zarazem czuli się w miarę "wolni". Potem jednak świat im się urwał... NIECO PÓŹNIEJ, PRYWATNA KUCHNIA DOKTORA. Death właśnie próbował zupy, ucieszony, że właśnie "pozbył się trzech debili". Te sielankę jednak przerwał żołnierz, który nagle wtargnął do kuchni i zaczął rozmowę: (DIALOG W JĘZYKU NIEMIECKIM) - (żołnierz) Sir, melduję, że trzech uciekinierów nie dotarło do plutonu egzekucyjnego. - Że co ?! Ja tu chcę spokojnie zjeść zupę, a tu się dowiaduję o nieudanej misji ! Ile tam na nich czekaliście ?! - Godzinę, l-l-lee-e-ccc-z... - Wysłów się do cholery ! Tyle lat żyjesz, a nadal kaleczysz język. Mów ! - Cóż sir, zgodnie z rozkazem mieliśmy ich rozstrzelać, kiedy tylko się pojawią w drzwiach, lecz ci nie przybyli. - Co ?! Jak to !? - Kiedy się zniecierpliwiliśmy, sami po nich poszliśmy, lecz ich tam nie było... Oprócz otwartych drzwi do bocznych pomieszczeń... Musiała nastąpić jakaś awaria, przez co drzwi się otwarły... - Ehh, ile ja to mam zmartwień na głowie... Ale skoro nie było ich na korytarzu, to były jeszcze 2 inne wyjścia. Przez tor przeszkód by się nie wrócili, ale gdy mieli dostęp do portalu... Psia krew ! Chcę widzieć ich śmierć ! Nie wiem, jacy byli głupi, by przejść przez portal, lecz jedno jest pewne - nie mogą żywi opuścić wyspy. Za dużo widzieli. Szykuj ludzi do ekspedycji ! Będzie się działo... Inny świat TYM CZASEM U BOHATERÓW. Wszycy trzej leżeli na podłodze. Właśnie wstawali i uświadamiali sobie, gdzie są. - (Sareth) Moja głowa... Gdzie my jesteśmy ? - (Phantasm) Patrząc na portal i inne okoliczności niż te, w których byliśmy przed skokiem w niego, to już po drugiej stronie... Znajdowali się w korytarzu z czerwonego kamienia. Koło nich był portal, zaś na końcu niewielkiego korytarza znajdowały się żelazne drzwi. Nie wiedzieli, czy iść do nich, ale nie chcieli się też wracać. Dlatego też podeszli do drzwi, z trudem je popychając we trzech. Po tym małym wyzwaniu siłowym znaleźli w OGROMNEJ jaskini. Widzieli jedynie daleko nad sobą sufit skalny, brzegów podziemnego świata w ogóle nie widzieli, zaś w samej jakisni dominował czerwony kolor, być może ze względu na znajdujące się na dnie jaskini morze lawy. Całość wyglądała wyjątkowo epicko, ale i też strasznie. Znajdowali się właśnie na systemie mostów znajdujących się wysoko nad lawą. Widzieli pełno rozdróż i załamanych cześci niektórych mostów. Mimo to w miarę pewnie ruszyli przed siebie, z karabinami wystawionymi do przodu. Po niedługiej wędrówce zobaczyli w dali budynek zrobiony z cegieł i oblepiony flagami z wymalowanymi na nich swastykami, do którego to prowadził jeden z mostów. Widocznie w tym dziwnym świecie naziole mieli też swe posterunki wojskowe, lecz bohaterowie nie chcieli tam iść. Już więc chcieli skręcić gdzieś w bok mostowego rozdroża, lecz naziści sami się o nich uparli. Od strony posterunku rozbrzmiał alarm, do mostu zaczęli się zbliżać wrodzy żołnierze, zaś w wieżyczce przy budynku pojawił się snajper tudzież obserwator. Starcie było nieuniknione tym bardziej, iż strażnicy z posterunku wysadzili z daleka za pomocą panzerfaustów mosty obok rozdroża, na którym znajdowali się bohaterowie. Przyjaciele przyszykowali się do bitwy. To było głupie - 3 nieprawdziwych konkwistadorów kontra posterunek pełen byłych SS'manów dodatkowo wzmocionych eksperymentami genetycznymi. Ale nie było innego weyjścia z tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Przyjaciele schowali się za barierkami rozdroża i zaczęli tak kampić, czekając aż naziści podejdą. Zamiast tego jednak został w ich stronę rzucony granat, lecz na szczęście Tutem w porę go odrzucił. Eksplozja zabiła paru napastników, jednemu urywając ręke wraz z karabinem, która to dziwnym trafem upadła prosto pod nogi bohaterów. Gdy nieco obrzydzony Phantasm ją wziął (broń, nie ręke), szanse się w miarę wyrównały. Poczuli się tak na siłach, że już chcieli zacząć szarżować do przodu, lecz snajper na wieżyczce faktycznie okazał się snajperem na wieżyczce - kula z jego karabinu odstrzeliła Sarethowi hełm z głowy. Phantasm podał kumplowi hełm i sam wypalił serie z karabinu w stronę wieżyczki. Fartownie jedna kula trafiła obserwatora w nogę, przez co ten wypadł po za barierkę swej kryjówki i spadł do lawy. Można było zacząć otwartą walkę. Przyjacielie wystrzelali jedynie ze swej pozycji paru oprawców i ruszyli do walki. Zostali trochę pocisków na klatę, ale żelazna zbroja skutecznie je amortyzowała. Strzelby też sprawnie działały, lecz długo się przeładowywały. Przyjaciele wzięli więc karabiny poległych przeciwnków, lecz mimo to dość nieswojo się czuli wszyscy trzej. Nigdy nie mieli w dłoniach tak ostrej broni palnej, nigdy też nie zabili człowieka (No, nie licząc zombie i biedaka w jaskiniach Dr. Death'a, ale do tego zostali już zmuszeni). Mimo jednak ogólnego niedoświadczenia w strzelaniu się bohaterowie w miarę sprawnie przedzierali się naprzód przez most. W końcu dotarli pod drzwi posterunku, gdzie naziści sie zabarykadowali. Tutaj jednak wystarczyły 2 granaty zabrane od poległych - 1 by rozwalić drzwi, 2 by oczyścić hol w posterunku - by dostać się do środka. We wnętrzu posterunek wyglądał jak normalny posterunek wojskowy, tyle że oblepiony swastykami i przyozdobiony trupami jego właścicieli. W środku było już wyjątkowo mało strzelania, gdyż i niemców powoli brakowało. Ogółem w parę minut posterunek był oczysczony i najgroźniejszym momentem było, że jeden z przeciwnków wdał się w walkę wręcz z Sarethem, lecz jeden kopniak wystarczył, by go odepchnąć i by nazista spadł za barierkę drugiego piętra w maszynowni do jednej z maszyn, której nieosłonione ostrza posiekały jego ciało, co z kolei doprowadziło do jakiegoś zwisu i otworzenia automatycznych drzwi prowadzących do innego nieoświetlonego pomieszczenia, z którego jednak już nikt nie wybiegł. I pytania za milion - co w posterunku robi maszynownia ? I dokąd prowadzą wcześniej zamknięte drzwi. Przyjaciele przyszykowali broń i weszli do ciemnego pokoju. Pomieszczenie momentalnie, jakby wyposażone w czujniki ruchu, rozświetliło się lampami po bokach korytarza. Tak, to był niewielki korytarz prowadzący do windy, nad którą był jakiś napis po niemiecku, ale bohaterowie szybko skumali, że to winda do arsenału. - (Phantasm) Idziemy tam ? - (Sareth) A mamy inne wyjście ? Więc wszyscy trzej weszli do windy i wcisnęli znajdujący się tam czerwony guzik - jedyny przycisk w windzie. Po parunasto-sekundowej zjeżdzaniu na dół winda się zatrzymała i bohaterowie wysiedli na kolejny, dość szeroki i dlugi korytarz prowadzący do jakiegoś ślepego zaułka. Tym razem jednak korytarz w ogóle nie był starannie obudowany i równo wyrzeźbiony w skale. Bardziej przypominał naturalną jaskinię. Po bokach zaś znajdowały się puste stojaki na broń, beczki z prochem i puste klatki, zaś po całym korytarzu rozstawione były zawinięte w folie materiały budowlane typu deski, kamienie itp. Można było przez to zrozumieć, iż ten cały "arsenał" był magazynem w budowie. Bohaterowie tymczasem doszli do końca tunelu, gdzie nic nie było z wyjątkiem paru stołów z planami budowlanymi podziemnego schronu. - (Tutem) A więc to tak - mój lud uważają za broń ? Nawet nie niewolników, ale broń !? CZY NIE MA JUŻ NIC ŚWIĘTEGO !?? - (Sareth) Hej gościu, spokojnie, może oni przetrzymywali tu pojmanych rozbitków ? Tutem już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszeli krzyk Billego - "Padnij za osłonę !". W tym momencie pozostali bohaterowie zauważyli wysiadających z windy nazistowkich żołnierzy, którzy już niestety zauważyli trójkę uciekinierów. Oddział składał sie z 9 siepaczy Dr. Death'a. Stzrelanina więc miała być łatwiejsza niż ta w posterunku ale wyszło inaczej. Wspominałem przecież chyba o wybuchających beczkach ? No i właśnie na początku strzelaniny jedna z takich beczek została trafiona, co doprowadziło do wybuchu i reakcji łańcuchowej podobnych eksplozji. Tunel zaczął się zawalać. Bohaterowie rozpoczęli morderczy wyścig z czasem o dotarcie do windy. Alarm się włączył, jego wycie i zabarwienie tunelu na czerwono doprowadzało do szaleństwa bohaterów. Pociski ciągle przelatywały między osłonami, ciągle coś wybuchało, no ogółem - piekło. Mimo to bohaterom jakoś udało się przebić do windy i zabić przeciwnkiów, lecz przy tym spiesząc się zostali ranni. Ale najważniejsze, że się dostali do windy. Odpalili ją w ostatniej chwili - przez okratowane drzwi windy zobaczyli zawalający się tunel i zbliżającą sie do nich eksplozję, która to popchnęła z ogromną siłą windę od dołu do góry, przez co ta z piorunującą szybkością dostała się z powrotem na górę. Turbulencje, a zwłaszcza zderzenie na końcu ogłuszyło bohaterów, przez co ci stracili przytomność. Gdy się ocknęli, leżeli na naprawionym deskami moście (który wcześniej został uszkodzony przez żołnierzy z posterunku) otoczeni przez żołnierzy Dr.Dead'a. Sam doktor stał, tworząc część kręgu. Bohaterowie wiedzieli, że to koniec, gdyż jak szybko spostrzegli, byli rozbrojeni. Doktor rozpoczął gawędzenie - - A więc koniec trasy. Odkryliście tajemny świat leżący kilometr pod wyspą. Tą samą wyspą, na której niemalże od samego początku was obserwowaliśmy. Przez parę dni byliście dla nas jak na widelcu, ale postanowiłem was oszczęcić... Do teraz. Daleko dotarliście, ale wszystko ma swój finał - wasz żywot także. Mimo to jestem zadowolony, że w końcu się was pozbęde. Złapananie was kosztowało mnie życie ponad połowy mojej prywatnej armii i trochę niewolników. A więc analfabeto, wodzu plemienia i panie "Sareth", oto wyrok dla was - śmierć przez roztrzelanie. Jeden z żołnierzy najwyraźniej rozumiał angielski, gdyż odruchowo strzelił Billemu w lewą nogę. Ten krzyknął z bólu, po czym z tego samego powodu zaczął się wić. Death jednak w momencie strzału próbował coś krzyknąć do żołnierza (A dokładniej "Nie teraz idioto!"), lecz było za późno. Doktor coś nie chciał, żeby strzały padły w tym momencie na moście. I miał rację. Z morza lawy na dole podziemnego świata wynurzył się ogromny kamienny golem, który był tak wysoki, że siegał głową do mostu. Był zrobiony z charakterystycznego dla tego dziwnego świata czerwonego kamienia, zaś z różnych miejsc na jego ciele spływała lawa, a z oczu buchał płomień. Żołnierze Doktora i on sam momentalnie się wycofali przez most prowadzący w stronę portalu. Bohaterowie zaś byli oszołomieni tym w stworem tak, że nawet nie zareagowali na jego pojawienie się. Golem ryczał wściekle. Już jakby miał przyłożyć się do ciosu rękoma w świeżo zreperowany most, lecz tuż przed tym w powietrze poszybował strzał z rakietnicy, który to walnął w ledwo widoczne na suficie świata stalaktyty, które spadły prosto na głowę golema. Potwór upadł z powrotem do morza lawy, w którym zniknął wśród fal. Gdy bohaterowie otrzeźwieli, Bill spytał: - Co to, na miłość boską, był za stwór ? Jego dwaj przyjacielie nie mieli jednak okazji coś szybko odpowiedzieć, gdyż zaraz wrócili do nich ex-naziści z doktorem na czele. Doktor zaczął kolejną krótką przemowę: - Tak panowie, możecie być lekko zdziwieni, ale wierzcie mi - ten gigant już tu był, gdy ja studiując tutejsze księgi czarnej magii, dostaliśmy się do tego podziemnego świata. Lecz golem ten wychodził tylko wówczas, gdy działo się coś głośnego na mostach. I to było już losowe - raz po treningach strzelniczych nie wyszedł, a raz po oddaniu jednego strzału wyszedł na powierzchnię, jak teraz. Okazał się odporny na naszą broń, lecz strzał z rakiety w znajdujące się na górze stalaktyty, które spadały mu na głowę i ogłuszały, okazał się niezłą taktyką Ale to takie szczegóły. Co więc chcecie powiedzieć przed swoją śmiercią ? Tutaj żołnierze doktora wycelowali broń w bohaterów. Bohaterowie byli co prawda rozbrojeni, lecz Sareth wyczuł znajdujący się w kieszeni granat. John potajemnie go wyjął, po czym krzyknął - "BANZAI!!!!" i cisnął go odbezpieczonego w stronę żolnierzy. Wybuchł im pod nogami, odrzucając wszystkich, w tym niektórych w przepaść, a także ich zabiło. Wyjątkiem był Dr. Death, który siłą eksplozji odrzucony do tyłu z trudem wstał i zaczął uciekać w stronę przeciwną do bohaterów. Jedynie Johny zaczął go gonić, gdyż Tutem był zajęty podpieraniem postrzelonego w nogę Phantasma. Doktor uciekał, skręcając na mostowych rozdrożach w rózne kierunki, a to w prawo, a to w lewo, a to ciągle prosto. Sareth starał się dotrzymać mu kroku, co ze względu na uszkodzenie ciała doktora poprzez wybuch granatu nie było trudne. Parę razy się nawet wydawało, że Sareth go złapie. W końcu tymi mostami dotarli na jakąś górę. Dr. Death nie miał już gdzie uciekać, lecz pewnego asa w rękawie. Zaczął mówić do Johna: - Widzę, że się nie poddałeś. Niezły jesteś. Ale wszystko ma swój kres. Bo wiedz, że kiedyś, jeszcze przed wojną uczyłem się fechtunku bojowego, dzięki czemu umiem się posługiwać takim oto cackiem. Tu wyjął zza pleców szpadę. Sareth zaś wyczuł, że żołnierze nie skonfiskowali mu wtedy też maczety z San Francisco, więc ją wyjął i przystąpił do walki z doktorem. Bitwa była zacięta. Obaj rywale skutecznie parowali swoje ciosy. Ich umiejętności stały na równym poziomie. John nie wiedział, skąd tak dobrze walczył bronią białą, ale wynikało to pewnie z faktu walki z zombiakami na wyspie. W końcu jednak szala się przechyliła na stronę doktora i ten jednym silniejszym ciosem odrzucił z ręki Saretha maczetę, po czym go kopnął i powalił. Gdy Dr. Death zbliżył swoje ostrze do gardła Saretha i szykował się do wypowiedzenia kwestii wyśmiewającej rozbitka, lecz w ostatniej chwili doktor został przeszyty paroma strzałami z karabinu, po czym padł na kolana. Sareth spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył Tutema z karabinem nazistów w rękach, a także Phantasma leżącego za nim. - (Sareth) Dzięki za ratunek koledzy. Po czym wstał, wziął szpadę powalonego doktora i krzyknął - "Zdychaj w piekle hitlerowski pomiocie !" i jednym ruchem odciął doktorowi głowę, która potoczyła się do przepaści i spadła. To w końcu już był koniec. Dr. Death nie żył, a wraz z z nim jego armia. Mieszkańcy wyspy i rozbitkowie, którzy zginęli z ręki byłego nazistowskiego doktora, zostali pomszczeni. Bohaterowie jeszcze raz popatrzyli na pozbawione głowy zwłoki doktora, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa skierowane w jego stronę, po czym ruszyli w drogę powrotną do "Naszego" świata. Szukanie portalu nie zajęło im długo. I to pomimo faktu, że musieli się ranni wszyscy nawzajem podtrzymywać. Po dotarciu do portalu i przejściu przez niego dostali kolejnego "omamienia" i gdy się ocknęli, byli spowrotem w bazie przeciwników. Tym razem wiedząc, iż prawdopodobnie jest już spokojnie, poszli tam, gdzie według Dr. Death'a pójść mieli po skończeniu toru przeszkód. Przeszli przez ciasny korytarz i znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu zastawionym workami z piaskiem i ustawione na ich karabiny maszynowe. Dalej szli przez korytarz obrobiony cegłami. Mijali oszklone pomieszczenia, dzięki czemu widzieli, co się w nich znajdowało. Gdy już byli przy drzwiach z napisem "EXIT" zauważyli obok wyjścia otwarte pomieszczenie, przez które zobaczyli, jakby było to jakieś pomieszczenie kontrolne. Weszli i zobaczyli mnóstwo monitorów, mapę wyspy i pulpit z przyciskami. Na monitorach zobaczyli losowe miesjca z tej tajemniczej bazy, w tym parę z klatkami, w których znajdowały się zombie - te same zombie, z którymi Sareth i Phantasm byli zmuszeni walczyć przez kilka dni. John stwierdził: - Ziomale moi, po spędzeniu około tygodnia na tej wyspie stwierdzam, iż warto by było przed jej opuszczeniem oszdzęcić cierpienia pobratymcom Tutema. Z książki z ukrytej biblioteki dowiedziałem się, że oni tak naprawdę są zamknięci we własnych ciałach. Wypadałoby zakończyć ich męki w szybki sposób. Zaklętych w piasek rozbitków również (Spogląda na taki duży czerwony przycisk na pulpicie). To jak będzie ? Jego przyjaciele kiwnęli głowami. Nie byli pewni, co robi ten duży czerwony przycisk, ale mimo to Phantasm go nacisnął, patrząc ze strachem na kolegów. Na ekranach wszystkich monitorów zamiast obrazów z kamer pojawił się jednoznaczny komunikat: ALARM ! ZA 30 MINUT RAKIETA V2 UDERZY W WYSPĘ! Początkowo nie wiedzieli, czy to jakiś żart, ale zaraz też zza drzwi wyjściowych usłyszeli dźwięk jakby startującej rakiety. Czyli to jednak nie był żart. Ciekawość, dlaczego ktoś podpiął pod czerwony guzior rakietę wycelowaną prosto w wyspę, również zostła stłamszona przez pojawienie się na ekranie jednego z monitorów prośbę o wpisanie hasła, by zneutralizować rakietę. Bohaterowie rzecz jasna tego hasła nie znali, ale i też nie zamierzali go wpisywać nawet, gdyby był gdzieś wypisany. Nie mieli jednak specjalnie dużo czasu na opuszczenie wyspy przed wybuchem rakiety, więc zaczęli się sprężać. Wybiegli z drzwi wyjściowych na zewnątrz, zeszli po schodach, minęli silos, w którym znajdowała się przed chwilą wystrzelona rakieta, przeskoczyli przez płot i ignorując swoje rany, pobiegli byle gdzie przez równiny wyspy. Byl już poranek, a więc zombiaków nie było, co ułatwiło ucieczkę. Tak biegnąc, nie wiedząc jakim cudem, trafili do swej dawnej kryjówki w nieistniejącym już zagajniku. Była nietknięta jak i od zewnątrz, jak i od wewnątrz, wiec weszli do niej, pozbierali zapasy które przydadzą im się podczas ucieczki z wyspy. Po zabraniu sprzętu i jedzenia oraz "pożegnania" swojego byłego domu, zaczęli biec dalej w stronę brzegu, możliwie w stronę miejsca, gdzie Sareth i Phantasm po raz pierwszy znaleźli się na wyspie. Znowu cudem udało im się znaleść swoją nietkniętą łódź. Wypakowali do niej swoje zapasy i wsiedli do niej, odpalając silnik. Łodź ruszyła. Gdy znalleźli się już daleko od wyspy, zatrzymali się, zjedli coś i pogadali. Mieli nadzieję, że są już na tyle daleko od wyspy, że wybuch rakiety ich nie sięgnie. I nie mylili się. Zobaczyli opadający w dół plomień, który uderza w wyspę. Eksplozja była potężna. Ogłuszyła nawet nieco bohaterów. Gdy ci się ogarnęli, zobaczyli, że jeszcze przed chwilą majaczącej na horyzoncie wyspy już nie ma. Tutem smutno spojrzał na dawną lokalizacje wyspy, na której to mieszkał i żył. John go pocieszył, że to już koniec cierpień jego plemienia, Bill zaś odpalił ponownie motorówkę. Po tygodniu niespecjalnie męczącej podróży bohaterowie dotarli do japonii, gdzie zamieszkali. Tam spędzili resztę życia, trzymając między sobą istnienie wyspy w tajemnicy... Epilog ROK 2011, MIEJSCE - DAWNA LOKALIZACJA WYSPY Nad oceanem leciał helikopter. Jego jednoosobowa załoga miała na celu zbadać te tereny oceanu, gdyż niedawno odkryto dość dużą i zamieszkaną wyspę, o której istnieniu jeszcze nigdy nie wiedziano. Rząd Stanów, do których należał helikopter, wysłał na zwiad ten pojazd powietrzny, gdyż chcieli sie upewnić, czy nie ma w pobliżu nieodkrytych jeszcze kawałków lądu. Pilot raportował przez radio: - Tu "Zwiadowca", patroluję teren od ponad godziny i nie odkryłem jeszcze żadnej wyspy... Hej, zaraz ! Coś tam widzę ! Obiekt wygląda na platformę wiertniczą, ale co platforma robi na środku oceanu ?! Czekajcie, dostrzegam szczegóły. Widzę... swastyki i jakichś czarnych żołnierzy ?! WYSTRZELILI POCISKI NAMIERZAJĄCE, LECĄ W MOJĄ STRONĘ ! O ŻESZ...!!!! (Dźwięk trafienia z rakiety, a następnie wielkie chlusnięcie o wodę, cisza) - (Dowódctwo) "Zwiadowca", jesteś tam ? Zgłoś się "Zwiadowca" ! "Zwiadowca !!!". KONIEC DZIĘKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE MOJEJ WIELOMIESIĘCZNEJ PRACY :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach